The alphabetic fight
by BlackRose294
Summary: (I say the first episode of victorious and I didnt think thats how Jade would react so I decided to change a few things.) Tori tries to humiliate Jade by saying a lot of comebacks. Little did Tori know Jade had alot of comebacks witing to see the light of day. Hope you guys like my first fic


"Now who wants to lead the first group?" Sikowitz says to the students.

"I do!" Tori raised her hand without hesitating.

"Alright Tori! Choose your actors."

Tori stood up and walked to the small stage. "Okay…" She looked around the room. "Andre, Cat, Beck and Jade." As Tori calls out Jade's name, Jade gives one of her famous glares to Tori.

"Yeah, you." Tori also attempted to glare back at her but failed

Jade walks calmly to the stage and gives Beck a soft kiss on his lips. Surprised, Sikowitz makes a small comment. "Jade kiss your boyfriend at your own time."

"Oh I will." She smiles at Beck then at Tori who rolls her eyes.

"Okay!" Sikowitz exclaimed. "If you start your line with the wrong letter EHHHHH your out! Robbie! Give us a letter!"

But instead of Robbie saying a letter, Rex, his puppet, jumps in. "P!"

"P!" Sikowitz exclaimed so the group would know which letter to star with.

Robbie frowned. "OW I was gonna say P!"

Sikowitz ignored Robbie and said: "Okay the scene can be about anything you want; the first letter of the first line is p, Tori, ACTION."

Taking the opportunity to have her revenge from yesterday's coffee incident, Tori turns to Jade and says "Please go take a shower."

"Quit telling me what to do." Jade said pretending to be offended.

Beck already knew that Jade was going to push it too far so he tried to calm them down. "Relax girls let's all try to get along."

Cat jumps in with a cheery smile. "Totally!"

"EHHH" Sikowitz yelled. "Cat your line had to start with an S."

Trying to continue to stay she yelled desperately. "Salami!"

"It's too late cat." A small smile appeared on Sikowitz face.

"Ugh my life's the worst!" Cat said feeling frustrated and angry.

Sikowitz revealed a piece of candy. "Here's a piece of candy."

Without hesitating Cat grabbed the candy and sat next to Robbie. "Yay I love candy!"

"Alright Andre letter s to you." Turning to face Andre that struggled to say something.

"Uh... Something just bit my toe!" He said in a panicky voice.

"Turtle!" Tori said pointing to Andre's foot. "That turtle just bit his toe!"

"Unbelievable that you're even here." Jade said with a boring yet annoyed tone of voice.

Beck felt that Jade wasn't acting very well towards the new girl. "Very immature of you to say that."

Andre tried to think of something but his mind was blocked for a second. "Umm…"

"Come-on Andre w!" Sikowitz encouraged Andre.

"What if the turtle bite broke my toe bone?" He said seeming a bit lost.

"X-rays are the only way to find out." Tori said quite quickly.

"You should shut up." Jade bluntly said aloud so Tori could get the memo.

"Zap!" Beck pointed his finger at Andre's foot. "I just healed your toe with my magic finger."

"Thanks." Andre replied without knowing what he said. He realized it after a second.

"EHHH" Sikowitz yelled. "Andre your line had to start with and A! Sit down!"

"Aw I just got my toe bone fixed." He said walking to his chair.

Sikowitz pointed enthusiastically at Tori. "Tori letter a to you!"

Tori turned to look at Beck ignoring Jade's pissed off face. "Aliens are the only people that can heal by finger zapping."

Jade walked in between Tori and Beck. "By the way (making a fart sound)"

"Correct I am an alien."

Jade rolled her eyes at Tori because she was gasping. Jade really hated Tori.

"Oh! A twist!" Sikowitz added a tone of suspense in his voice.

"Don't hurt me please!" Tori begged to Beck coming closer to him. But Jade was taking it in a wrong way.

"Even though she's extremely annoying?!" Jade raged glaring at Beck.

Beck forgot what the next letter was but he instead turned to jade "Jade just stop. She's new here." Jade made her famous glare of death to Tori and then Beck.

"EHHH!" Sikowitz yelled. "Beck your letter was F! Sit downnnnn."

Beck looked at Jade and sighed. He went back to his chair and followed Jade with his eyes.

"Tori continue with the letter F!" Sikowitz sang out.

Tori thought to herself that maybe this could be her revenge for the idiotic and immature coffee prank Jade pulled on her. It was a chance to show Jade that she can also be tough even though she doesn't look too much.

"Finally I can talk to you!" Tori smirked at her waiting for an answer.

"Hey why don't you just jump off that cliff over there?" Jade suggested. She knew it was going to be a long "fight".

"I think _you_ should."

"Just where did you come from?"

"Kangaroos." Jade thought that was kind of lousy response.

"Lousy animals kangaroos; awkward and dirty." Jade said walking to the other side of the small stage.

"Maybe they learnt from you." The class ooed at Tori's remark.

Jade's eyes opened wide. "No one talks to me like that."

"Obviously someone should." Tori felt that she was so much better at comebacks.

"Please run in front of a bus!" Jade was getting very impatient.

"Quite obnoxious for you to say."

"Really!?" Jade loudly said sarcastically.

"Sure was."

"Thanks!" Jade said still with a sarcastic tone.

"Up your nose I see boogers." Jade just stared at her for a second thinking how stupid can someone be.

"Very clever." Jade replied.

"Wish you thought of it?" Tori was starting to get a lot on Jade's nerves.

"X marks the spot I want to punch." Jade was pointing right in the middle of Tori's face.

"Your finger smells weird." Tori said after sniffing weirdly Jade's finger.

"Zero is what you are in a scale of one to ten." Jade stomped her feet loudly to the other side of the stage.

"AND back to the letter A!" Sikowitz interrupted completely oblivious to what Jade and Tori were saying. Sikowitz usually daydreamed about coconuts.

"As if I care what you think" Tori blurted.

"Better watch yourself." Jade warned her. Now people can't say she didn't warn Tori.

"Can't take it?"

"Don't push me!" Jade's eyes seemed that they were about to pop out. Tori would probably puke so Jade would kind of like it.

"Eat my pants!" Tori seemed a bit desperate. In the annoying way.

"Fuck you Tori!" Jade yelled. Everyone stared at her and at Sikowitz but of course he was just too oblivious.

Tori was a bit shocked that Sikowitz didn't say a word but wasn't that surprised because it was Jade and Jade seemed like the person to always swear.

"Great you know how to swear."

"Happy now?" Jade said sarcastically. It was obvious Jade was sarcasm's BFF.

"I won't be happy until you stop being mean!" Tori's voice cracked for a second. No one seemed to notice except for Jade.

"Jade west will always be mean, especially to you!"

"Knock it off." Tori's voice seemed to become quieter each time she said something to Jade.

"Looks like I won't." Jade crossed her arms.

"Mean is what you are." Tori blurted, Jade thought she was just stating the obvious. She thought Tori was even more stupid than Tori's first day at Hollywood Arts.

"No I'm not! I'm just honest." Jade smirked at Tori stared at her.

"Of course." Jade noticed Tori was attempting to be sarcastic; little did Tori know that Jade was the queen of sarcasm.

"Perfect little tori is about to cry I see your eyes watering." Jade's smile was getting bigger.

"Quit talking to me like that." Tori fumed.

"Right because everyone does everything that you tell them." This was _clearly _said in a sarcastic way. Not very surprising.

"Stop it!" Tori screamed seeming very upset.

"Tori, Tori, you really think that I do whatever you tell me to do? Think again."

"FINE!" Tori yelled with her arms up. Tori stormed back to her seat. "I give up!"

"EEHHHHHHHHH! Tori your letter was u! Jade wins!" Sikowitz said.

"And Tori loses her dignity." Jade smirks to Tori and went to her seat next to Beck.

Sikowitz was now blabbering about the history of improv. While he was talking Tori turned around and gave a sad but rather angry look at Jade. But of course Jade smiled at her, but this smile was an evil smile, a smile of satisfaction that she does when she has her revenge or when someone she really hates does something that's very humiliating. I guess both happened to Tori so of course Jade was very happy.

Beck leaned towards Jade's ear and whispered quietly. "I'm really proud of you Jade, but you were a little harsh to the new girl. After all she is the new girl. Can't you give her a break just for now?"

Jade's smile faded. She hated when Beck was defending people she didn't like at all. Jade felt quite angry. "I like being harsh to others, especially people I hate. You should be defending me! That bitch was trying to humiliate me and make me get beyond angry with her annoying voice and ugly face!"

Jade noticed Tori looking at her for a second. Jade also stared at her with her big blue eyes, but she was making a sweet and innocent face trying to imitate Tori's perfect little skinny face. Beck wasn't that surprised to his girlfriend's reaction of Tori. Beck didn't want to fight with Jade because things get pretty intense when Jade is angry and ready to fight so instead he gave her a soft kiss on her pale check and whispered quietly to Jade's ear. "Jade you know I love you but just for this week can you be less harsh and mean to Tori. Please. For me?"

"I will because I want to and not because you're asking me to. That will cost you a lot of coffee for me." Jade replied with her arms crossed. "And you saw her! She was sassing me!"

Beck stared at Tori and then back at Jade. "I know Jade. I know."


End file.
